


sleep

by frosmxths



Series: (dis)connect [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths
Summary: “you should sleep” dongju’s voice is quiet, and hwanwoong hums.“so should you” dongju rolls his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he squeezes hwanwoong’s hand in his.“i slept some” a little singsong, a little whiny, and hwanwoong squeezes his hand back in reply.---hwanwoong gets home late, dongju can't sleep
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: (dis)connect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761502
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> some mindless fluff

by the time hwanwoong gets home, everything’s already quiet, sun being closer to rising than to having set. the lights are all off, pale, fading moonlight streaming in through barely open curtains. there’s some wind blowing at them, quiet rustling in the silence, autumn already beginning to set into the air. the door’s slightly open, sliding doors overlapping and leaving a gap for air to blow through, to push the curtains under moonlight. he briefly wonders if one of his roommates forgot to close it, walks to close it and stifles a yawn. he figures he can ask in the morning, too tired to think about _thinking_ at 5am, reaches out to push the curtains aside softly, then stops.

outside, leaning against the end of the door, back against the glass, there’s someone sitting. hwanwoong blinks sleepiness out of his eyes, pushes past the curtains and opens the door with a thousand and one questions in his eyes.

“dongju?” the other looks up with sleepy eyes, blanket draped over his body, head tilted up and a small smile on his lips. he waves at hwanwoong with a sleeve-covered hand and a hum, hwanwoong frowns. he slips past the door and into the small balcony, stands next to dongju’s figure on the floor. “why’re you out here?” _it’s already 5am, you usually don’t even want to leave your bed, are you feeling okay-_ he swallows it all down, waits. dongju shrugs.

“not sleepy anymore” hwanwoong snorts in disbelief, plops down to sit facing dongju. dongju pouts, reaches out a hand to whack at hwanwoong’s face. “i can’t fall back asleep” a whine to go along with the pout, and hwanwoong laughs quietly. “don’t laugh” a scowl, light-hearted, and hwanwoong laughs a little louder as he blocks dongju’s next weak hit.

“sorry, sorry” he snickers a little more, holds dongju’s attacking hand in his. dongju huffs, closes his eyes and leans back on the door completely again, their joined hands on the floor between them. hwanwoong watches him, looks at their hands, rubs at his eyes with his other hand. a yawn threatens to break through his lips, instead leaving out as a muffled noise against the air. dongju opens his eyes again, fingers tapping against hwanwoong’s hand in an uneven but familiar rhythm. 

“you should sleep” dongju’s voice is quiet, and hwanwoong hums.

“so should you” dongju rolls his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he squeezes hwanwoong’s hand in his.

“i slept some” a little singsong, a little whiny, and hwanwoong squeezes his hand back in reply.

“some is not enough” it’s almost a scolding, but not quite strong enough, and dongju lifts their joined hands to hit hwanwoong on the face softly.

“says the one who just got home” hwanwoong rolls his eyes, lets go of dongju’s hand to adjust his glasses. dongju frowns, adjusts so he’s facing hwanwoong, blanket falling off his back slightly with the movement. he leans closer, and hwanwoong sighs quietly. “you haven’t been sleeping at all” a calm scolding, hand going up to hwanwoong’s cheek, under his glasses, giving a soft tap under one of his eyes. “you can’t scold me” dongju’s hand slides down, and hwanwoong gives him a half-smile.

“i sleep some”

“some is not enough” dongju smirks, and hwanwoong snorts back at him (he walked right into that one, probably, and dongju looks absolutely pleased with himself, but he’s too tired to come up with a smart retort, so he just lets him have that win).

“but, really” dongju pauses “you should” he’s frowning now, eyes trained on hwanwoong’s eyebags. “sleep” hwanwoong hums, dongju huffs out a breath. “this is bad for you”

“don’t wanna move now” hwanwoong shrugs out a reply, moves so he’s leaning sideways against the door with a soft smile, hair messy and glasses pushed askew. dongju stares.

“hyung” it’s half a scolding, half a whine, and hwanwoong closes his eyes to laugh a little, brings a hand up to push his glasses up slightly.

“floor’s comfortable” he opens his eyes again, and dongju pushes at his shoulder.

“it’s not” dongju pushes again, harder this time, quiet voice a stark contrast to the strength he uses. “get up” he whines, falling to lean against the door as well.

“then why’re you-” dongju glares, then moves so it’s his back against the glass again. hwanwoong trails off, watches.

_(he can feel sleep tugging at the corners of his mind, can feel part of himself doze off and away- he should sleep, he really should, but dongju’s out here, and hwanwoong’s worried- he can’t go yet)._

“we don’t have chairs here” dongju mumbles, pouting. hwanwoong just smiles at him. “there’s only the floor” hwanwoong nods, turns so he’s a little more comfortable, back resting slightly more on the glass but still facing dongju. “but it’s not comfortable” dongju turns his head towards him then, and hwanwoong hums in reply, eyes closed.

“go to bed, hyung” hwanwoong hums again, keeps his eyes closed. dongju reaches out to poke his forehead. “hyung-”

“you too, then” dongju blinks at him, hand lowering to rest against the side of hwanwoong’s face that’s not awkwardly squished against the glass. “i’ll sleep if you do” dongju pinches at his skin, and hwanwoong laughs in mild pain.

“i wanna look at the sky a bit more” dongju drops his hand, and hwanwoong opens his eyes, sleep-dazed and a little unfocused. he lifts his head from the door, rubs at the side of his face.

“the sky?” dongju turns to look somewhere in front of him, nods, fingers drumming at the floor and eyes a little lost. hwanwoong frowns slightly, lets his hand drop over dongju’s, soft _. (what’s bothering you, tell me what’s wrong, are you feeling alright, do you want to talk, you also need to sleep, it’s not good for you either, did something happen-)_

“do you want to talk?” dongju moves the hand under hwanwoong’s until their fingers are touching, intertwining. he shakes his head with a half-smile.

“not really” hwanwoong moves, reaches out with his free hand to pull dongju’s blanket back over his shoulders.

“i’ll stay with you, then?” he runs a hand through dongju’s hair, and dongju reaches up to hold it, lower it until their held hands are somewhere in the air, closer to hwanwoong’s face.

“go to sleep” he lets go of hwanwoong’s hand, lets it fall to the floor. hwanwoong doesn’t move it, rests it somewhere by their legs, closes his eyes again as dongju runs a careful hand through his hair, then takes off his glasses with ease. “you’re busy later” he places his glasses on the floor carefully, and hwanwoong does the smallest of shrugs before replying.

“i’ll just sleep here” he falls forward slightly, words a sleepy mumble. dongju catches him, a frown on his face, squeezes their joined hands.

“you’re not” his tone’s scolding, but he’s careful enough as he shakes hwanwoong’s shoulder with his free hand. it earns him a quiet groan. “you’re gonna get sick” he tries to be stern, but it comes out soft, and hwanwoong only smiles at him in reply. “your neck’s gonna hurt”

“nah” almost inaudible, hwanwoong opening his eyes to give dongju a smile. dongju frowns, lets go of hwanwoong when he straightens, a quiet noise leaving his lips as he shuffles on the floor, moves to lean his back completely on the door.

their hands are still held together, resting on the floor between them- their hold is a little weak, relaxed, but it’s still there.

dongju sighs, pulls at his blanket with his free hand until it’s covering both of them as best as it can, makes sure not to kick hwanwoong’s glasses as he shuffles too. he settles closer to hwanwoong, places both of their glasses over his legs.

“ten mins” another sleepy mumble, and dongju turns to look at hwanwoong with a complaint at the back of his throat. “then we go inside”

he swallows it back down with something like a laugh, a puff of air towards the sky and almost soundless.

the wind’s still cold, mind a messy disconnect of thoughts and feelings- but his hand is warm, and, right now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> soft and warm like mashed potato
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)


End file.
